Intertwined
by Make Me Laugh012
Summary: Ginny has kept a secret for eleven years. Will her secret destroy everything she had tried to keep hidden? Her son is now at Hogwarts, the one place where her secret could be discovered.
1. Chapter One

**Intertwined**

**Chapter One**

"Mum, Hugo's dad took him flying again today," Sebastian said as he snuggled next to his mother on the worn yellow couch.

"Where is my dad? Can he take me flying?"

She put her arm around her only son, hugging him to her side as she ruffled his hair. Ginny took a moment to study her son while she thought of a reply. Her fingers combed through his strawberry blond hair, marvelling at how light it was compared to her own dark red locks.

A moment of silence passed and Sebastian turned meeting Ginny's eyes. She loved his eyes; they were nothing like she had ever seen before. They were a deep brown like her own around the irises, but the colour faded to become a pale grey as it moved away from the centre.

"I have told you before, darling. Your father is a very busy and can't leave Australia, but I'm sure if here were here, he would love to take you flying." Ginny used the same lie she had told Sebastian for over five years. She hated the fact she had to deceive him, and she regretted her tendency to hold grudges and act irrationally, if only she had thought through the consequences of her actions eleven years ago. She didn't regret having Sebastian; it was just that she regretted that he couldn't grow up with a loving father.

"What's his name?" Sebastian asked, eagerly hoping to find out more about the father he had never known, who he had never even seen a picture of. All he knew of his father was that he lived in Australia and had never come to visit him.

A knock caused Ginny to jump off the couch and walk to the door. She was happy for the distraction, as it would mean that she didn't have to tell another lie to her son about his father.

Ginny unlocked the door that opened up to a small pathway just off Diagon Alley. The small lane went down past her bakery and came to a stop just past her flat, which sat behind the bakery.

"Uncle Fred!" Sebastian yelled as soon as the door was opened, running towards his favourite uncle.

"Sebastian!" Fred called out as Sebastian hauled himself into his uncle's arms. Fred set Sebastian back onto the ground before the pair launched into their secret handshake, ending with each of them tickling each other until they both fell on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Where's George?" Ginny asked when the boys had calmed down, sitting back down on the couch.

"He's off with the wife. Hasn't been the same since he married Angelina. I'm happy for him, of course, but it just gets kind of lonely with him always gone." A hint of sadness swept across his face before he turned to Sebastian and smiled again, "So Seb, you excited for Hogwarts? Only a couple of days to go!"

"YES!" Sebastian yelled, jumping up from his spot on the floor where he was fiddling with something. "I get to go and have adventures of my own! I can't wait!" Sebastian knew the outline of most of the trio's adventures, but no one had ever told him about the part his mother played when she was in her first year, and Ginny was going to keep it that way.

Fred chuckled, and then noticed the pieces lying on the floor. "Hey Seb, what's that?" He asked motioning towards the ground.

"Well, it was your WWW aviatmobile and headless hat, but I pulled them apart. I'm using the invisibility fibres from the headless hat to make the aviatmobile able to disappear like Grandpa's car does," Sebastian replied waving his hand like it was no big deal.

"Wow Seb, that's actually really impressive," Fred said, truly surprised by his nephew's inventiveness. "That's not easy."

"Well it's not like I haven't tried it before. I just haven't got it right yet," Sebastian said with a frown. He usually got things right the first time he tried them, but the invisible aviatmobile was giving him something to really work on.

Ginny took that as her cue to start preparing dinner. The boys were lost in their own world while she was cutting and preparing the vegetables for a roast. She soon had no idea what the two were discussing, as Ginny was once again astounded at Sebastian's intelligence. '_He must get it from his father_,' Ginny thought, _'He had almost perfect grades at school.' _Ginny decided not to dwell on that thought and went back to preparing the roast and putting it in the oven before setting the timer. Ginny then strolled out into the living room to stop whatever mischief Fred and Sebastian were getting up to now.

"Wow, this boy is a genius!" Fred said as Ginny walked in. "He obviously doesn't get it from you," he joked.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him in a very un-lady like manner. "He gets it from his father," she said, eyeing the pieces on the floor.

Fred looked at Ginny, frustration evident on his face. "Oh yeah the father who lives in Australia, can't be traced, and no one has ever seen," he said, his voice betraying all the pain the Weasley's felt. The whole family hated the fact Ginny didn't trust them enough to tell them who the Sebastian's father was. Everyone had seen the emotional distress Ginny had gone through during her pregnancy, only telling them it happened the night after the Battle of Hogwarts.

The pain in Fred's voice triggered the memory of that one night. Ginny, along with many other students, celebrated their victory and the fall of Voldemort. It had been a wild affair with a great deal alcohol consumed, and Ginny's emotions had been all over the place. She was confused and in denial about Fred, who had been injured in the battle, presumed to be dead. George was later seen leaving the castle with Fred's body, and no one had caught a glimpse of them since. She was so worried about Harry, who had nearly been killed by Voldemort yet again, but he had still pulled through. He had survived, but somehow he seemed different. She was so happy they had won, but was still scared that the Death Eaters who weren't killed would track down her family. But above all, she was angry. She hadn't been able to fight when she could have helped. Perhaps even prevented Fred's near-death. Out of rage, retaliation, and the grip alcohol had on her brain, she did the one thing that would anger her parents and brothers more than anything.

All she could remember after that was waking up with a splitting headache, next to someone who she refused to speak the name of.

"Fred," Ginny warned through clenched teeth. She shot Fred a glare that said _'not in front of Sebastian.'_

But it was too late; Sebastian had already started to doubt the story Ginny had told him about his father. He pretended he hadn't heard the encounter between the pair and continued working on the invisible aviatmobile. All the while, his mind was processing different scenarios that had caused his whole family to know nothing of his father.

Ginny finally stopped glaring at Fred and instead shifted her gaze to Sebastian. Thankfully, he was still working on his project and had not noticed the harsh words that had just been exchanged between Fred and her.

Ginny soon left the room to do the laundry. She began manually doing the folding to help calm her down. She just got so frustrated with Fred sometimes! He acted again today without thinking about the consequences of his actions! She was grateful to him for coming around and for being a father figure for Sebastian. She did suspect it was mostly due to the fact Fred was extremely lonely now that George lived with his wife and kids.

A _ding_ from the oven let Ginny know the roast was ready, and she hurried to the kitchen to serve dinner. With a flick of her wand, three plates were sent flying to the dinner table, along with the plate of roast vegetables. She then put her wand away before calling the boys to dinner and taking the roast to set on the table.

After dinner, Sebastian insisted on a few games of exploding snap. After five rounds, Ginny decided it was late enough and nearly had to drag him to his room. She made sure he was in bed before returning to Fred.

Upon entering the living room, she stopped, seeing Fred sitting there, staring into the fire. The look on his face was one of pain and utter despair. She sighed. Ginny had seen him like this many times over the last eleven years. He had never been the same since his near-death. Their family never noticed the difference in him, apart from George and herself. The Weasleys' attention was always on herself and Sebastian and making sure that he didn't miss out on anything because he was without a father.

Ginny felt dejected as she remembered Fred when he was at his lowest. It was a few days after Ginny was forced to announce her pregnancy, and the family had shifted all attention to her. Of course everyone was happy that Fred was okay, but what they didn't know was that he spent many days locked in his bedroom with George. Ginny had asked George many times, but even he didn't really understand just what his brother had gone through that night.

Ginny walked over and sat beside Fred. She placed her hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly.

"Fred?" Ginny asked, worry evident in her voice.

He mumbled something about her worrying too much and being just like their mother as he stood up and poured himself a glass of Firewhisky, downing it in one go. Ginny jumped up from the couch, stealing the Firewhisky before Fred could pour himself another glass. He sighed, putting his used glass on the bench before walking towards the front door. Ginny ran in front of Fred, stopping him from leaving.

"No! I am not letting you leave tonight. Remember what happened last time? George found you the next day passed out with many empty bottles around you," she said, getting angry. Ginny was very protective of Fred, as George wasn't around all the time to make sure that he didn't get himself in trouble. Days like today, he really could not be trusted to be alone.

"Gin, please, let me go," Fred said, his voice betraying his tiredness. He didn't want to fight.

"Fred!" Ginny said, showing her anger in the hope that Fred would listen to her. "You are not going to leave this house! I swear if you do, I will cast a sleeping charm on you and bring you straight back here, do you hear me?"

"All right!" Fred said, holding up his hands to show his surrender. "If it really means that much to you, I will stay put, okay?" He knew not to mess with Ginny when she was in a state.

"Good," Ginny said, taking one step away from the door while keeping her eyes trained on him and making sure he would not make a run for it.

Fred sighed, making his way to Ginny's spare room and disappearing for the night.

Ginny poured herself a glass of Firewhisky, taking a small sip. After eleven years of holding onto her secret, she thought it would get easier. But it hadn't, and now that Sebastian was going to Hogwarts in a few days, her secret was in danger of being discovered. All she could do was hope for the best and start preparing herself for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review and tell us what you think!


	2. Chapter Two

**Intertwined**

**Chapter Two**

Ginny awoke to the sound of glass shattering. _Shit. _She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Upon entering the room, she calmed down considerably. Covering the floor was a broken bottle of Firewhisky. She took a deep breath in, calming herself down. For a moment she had thought someone was trying to break in.

"Oops," Sebastian said timidly, standing behind the smashed bottle. He gulped as his mother shot him a glare that had him shaking with terror as he immediately explained the mess. "Mum, I didn't mean to! I just rushed in here to get breakfast. The bottle was right on the edge, and I accidentally knocked it over!" he spilled, hoping not to get in trouble. His mother's bad side was not where he wanted to be.

After a moment, Ginny still hadn't said anything. Sebastian held his hands up in surrender, fearing an outburst.

He felt the distinct crackle of magic in the air. Looking over at Ginny, he was instantly confused. She had a blank look on her face and no wand in hand. His face contorted in confusion.

Silence stretched between the pair as Ginny's brow furrowed. She looked around, slightly dazed.

"What?" Ginny mumbled, perplexed. She felt as if a sudden cloud of fog had settled upon her mind, compelling her to forget everything she was about to do. It was peculiar; she was not usually an absent-minded person.

Gradually, everything came back to her. It took her a moment to realise why she was in the kitchen. In a daze, she spoke. "It's alright, Seb. I know you are excited about getting your wand, but remember, it doesn't matter how quickly you get ready, you still have to wait for me." She ruffled his hair before bending over to clean up the broken glass.

Sebastian let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He really was excited about today, and he certainly didn't didn't want to get in trouble for fear his mother would make him wait longer to get his wand. Despite this, he could not help but think there was something odd about the crackle of magic in the air just moments before.

Sebastian shrugged it off. There were more important things to do today. He speedily left the kitchen, going about getting ready for the day ten times faster than usual. In record time, he was sitting on the couch, waiting for his mother.

Ginny came out of the bathroom in a dressing gown with a toothbrush in hand, expecting to see her son eating breakfast. She was about to tell him they would be leaving in half an hour when instead she laughed. There he was, sitting on the couch, hair sticking up at all angles, wearing the most horribly unmatched clothes.

Fred emerged from his room rubbing his eyes to see what all the laughter was about. Seeing Sebastian, he snorted.

"Did ya get dressed in the dark little man?" Fred managed, trying not to laugh.

"Fred, please take Sebastian back to his room and find him something to wear," Ginny said once her laughter had finally died down.

Sebastian looked down at his clothes and didn't need to be told twice. He marched straight into his bedroom, followed by a snickering Fred.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny found the boys sitting on the floor in Sebastian's room playing a very loud game of wizard's chess. How the two of them could make more noise than all of the screaming pieces on the board was beyond her. She cast a silencing charm on them so she could get a word in.

"Okay boys, time to wrap it up," she said as she walked towards the wardrobe to find some clothes for Sebastian since neither of the boys had managed to do that.

Ginny turned around, holding the clothes and let out a little giggle. The boys were now standing and trying to yell at her, but of course neither were making a sound. She murmured an apology as she ended the spell and threw the clothes at her son.

"Put them on, now, or you won't be getting your wand," Ginny commanded with a hint of a smile. Sebastian tore off the clothes he was wearing as quickly as possible. Before the minute had ended, he had already changed.

Ginny sighed as she examined her son. She summoned his brush and combed his hair so it no longer stood up in all directions. "Much better. Now go and put those shoes on over there, and meet me in the living room. Fred, you will have to lock up when you leave. We might stop by the shop later today with Ron and the kids. Have a good day."

"Thanks, Gin. You too." Fred left Ginny alone in the room, walking down the hall and out of sight. Ginny made sure she grabbed her handbag with everything she needed before joining Sebastian in the living room.

"Alright, ready?" she asked.

Sebastian's reply was an enthusiastic nod of the head.

"Let's go then."

The pair walked out of the house, down the alleyway and out onto Diagon Alley. It was crowded, as usual, and people were walking everywhere. Ginny scanned the list of things they needed. Sebastian's schoolbooks were first, so they headed off to Flourish and Blotts.

The bookstore was full of Hogwarts students, and as a result, it took Ginny several minutes to locate all of Sebastian's schoolbooks and another fifteen to wait in line to pay for them.

Next it was off to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for new school robes. Ginny had been smart enough to schedule a fitting for Sebastian in advance. As she walked through Madam Malkin's, she noticed all the people waiting, staring at her as she strode past.

Ginny had to stifle a laugh. The parents were all waiting impatiently with their children, and most likely had been for a good part of an hour. Ginny explained to the receptionist that she was there for her appointment, and they were lead further into the shop where Sebastian was told to stand on a big grey block. As soon as the secretary left, two women hurried over to him with measuring tapes, measuring every inch of his body. They departed as quickly as they had come, leaving Sebastian standing there very confused.

Next thing he knew, the two ladies had returned with their arms full of robes.

Sebastian was getting tired. He had been standing on the block for what must have been half an hour, and he was sick of being told to stand up straighter and to hold out his arms again and again.

"Sebastian, if you don't behave, you won't be getting your wand," warned Ginny. This seemed to do the trick, as Sebastian instantly stood up straighter. Finally, fifteen minutes later, the fitting was complete.

Ginny went to wait in line, while Sebastian took the opportunity to sneak away. It didn't take Ginny too long to realise he had left. She smiled to herself, knowing she would find him later.

Sebastian had located a metal hanger full of robes which reached the floor. It was perfect. The robes were just the right length to cover his feet. Quickly, he slipped into one of the cloaks, hiding himself completely. He watched patiently through his little peephole and waited. As soon as someone walked close enough, he stuck out his hand, grabbing a piece of their clothing. The stranger felt the tug, and stopped. They turned around, looking for the source of the pull on their cloak. After surveying the surroundings for a moment, they left, oblivious to the small boy who was hiding just out of sight, shaking with silent laughter.

Ginny had been keeping an eye out, looking for any sign of her son. Almost instantly, she noticed that whenever people passed a certain clothing rack they would stop and look around, baffled. Immediately, she knew her son had something to do with that.

After she paid, Ginny walked right over to the hanger, pulling the robes aside to reveal a very guilty looking boy. He looked up to see who it was responded with something he rarely ever did - he smirked. A gasp escaped Ginny's lips. There was no mistaking from whom he had inherited that expression. It was _his_ smirk.

Upon hearing Ginny's gasp, Sebastian's face fell, curiosity covering it instead. Ginny waved it off, helping him out of the tangled mess of robes, muttering something about being late for lunch.

The pair walked down to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and saw Ron and Hermione already waiting for them with their children, Hugo and Rose, whose faces where already smothered in chocolate ice cream.

"Hey, Hermione and Ron, how have you been?" Ginny greeted the couple while sitting down at the table in one of the two spare seats. Sebastian sat next to her in the only unoccupied chair.

"Good, thanks, Ginny. How is your shopping going?" replied Hermione.

"Not too bad. We only have to get Sebastian's potions supplies and wand. Then we should be done."

Ron grumbled, muttering to himself. He studied Sebastian, once again revisiting his theories on who his nephew's father was.

An awkward silence settled over the two families, and Hermione jumped in, attempting the break the tension. "You'll be at Hogwarts with Teddy, Seb. Are you excited?"

Sebastian turned his head away from the table, pretending to look around in order to hide his face at the mention of Teddy. He had never really gotten along with the older Gryffindor.

"What house do you think you will get into Seb?" Hermione asked, trying again.

"Umm, I dunno. All the Weasley's seem to get into Gryffindor," he replied with a shrug.

"We'll disown ya if you don't get into Gryffindor, mate," said Ron with a teasing tone. Everyone was aware that he was completely serious.

Ginny noticed Sebastian's already pale skin blanch. He had picked up on Ron's underlying threat. After all, his Uncle Ron certainly was not known for being subtle.

"It doesn't matter what house you get into," Ginny said reassuringly, but then added, "as long as it's not Slytherin."

Hermione laughed and Ron smiled weakly. There was no doubt that Sebastian would not be in Slytherin.

"Don't worry, you won't be in Slytherin. You're a Weasley," Hermione said reassuringly. Sebastian smiled feebly. Ginny tried to send him a soothing look, but the whole time she was thinking of the high chance of him being sorted into Slytherin. Though her entire family had been put into Gryffindor, his father's family were all strong Slytherins. '_People will start guessing who his father is if he gets into Slytherin_.' Ginny pushed that worry to the back of her mind; she was determined to enjoy herself. She didn't get to see Ron very often, although today he did seem particularly grouchy. Her brother spent more and more time with Harry these days, which lead to Ginny avoiding both of them. Things between herself and Harry were still extremely awkward, even after eleven years.

Sebastian and Ginny soon said their goodbyes to the young family and went to buy potions supplies.

Eventually, the pair made their way to Ollivander's, the one place Sebastian had been looking forward to most. Ginny had decided to save it until last so that Sebastian would be happy enough to follow her around all day to get his school supplies.

They walked into Ollivander's Wand Shop, and Sebastian's breath caught in his throat. His heart started beating faster as a smile crept across his face. He quickly stepped up to the counter and rang the little bell. Moments later, there was a swooshing noise, and Ollivander came down an aisle on a ladder. He banged to a stop with a smile over his old but sweet face.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I've been expecting you," he said as he stepped towards the counter. "This must be Sebastian," he commented, looking down at the small boy with strawberry blond hair. "So similar," he mumbled as he walked back towards the shelves full of wands.

Ginny stiffened._ 'Ollivander knows everyone. Of course he would know,'_ She tried to reassure herself. Sebastian wasn't paying his mother any attention. He was too fixated on watching the old man pull a thin box from the shelf.

Ollivander placed the box on the counter, pulling off the lid.

"Fourteen inches, Blackthorn, dragon heartstring," he quoted, handing the wand to Sebastian. "I'm almost sure this is the wand for you," he said seeing the small boy's hesitation.

Sebastian took hold of the wand. Immediately he felt his hand tingle with magic. The sensation rose up his arm and spread through his whole body. He looked up at the older man and gave him a big toothy smile.

"I thought so," Ollivander said, sounding a little smug.

"How did you know?" Ginny said sounding shocked. She had tried six or seven wands before she had found one that suited her.

He looked down at the boy who was staring at the long, dark, slender piece of wood, grinning like an idiot. "It's the same wand," and with that he disappeared back into the shelves.

Ginny, feeling more than a little confused and shaken, placed the money on the counter before leading Sebastian out of the shop. He was so focused on the wand that he would have run into the doorframe if Ginny hadn't stopped him in time.

The pair walked contently through Diagon Alley, Sebastian focused on his brand new wand as Ginny studied her surroundings. Without reason, a wave of dread filtered through her, along with the sickening feeling that she was being watched.

Sure enough, her intuition was right. She spotted two distinct figures not fifty metres from her. Panicking, she quickly shoved herself and Sebastian down the path to their home where they could no longer been seen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't forget to leave us a review with your thoughts!


	3. Chapter Three

**Intertwined**

**Chapter Three**

"Fred, are you sure you are alright?" Ginny asked. Over the last few days she had become increasingly worried about her brother. He seemed to be slipping into a depression, similar to that which plagued had him after the war.

"I'm fine, Gin," he replied sharply. "Stop worrying about me!"

"Fred, how many times do I have to tell you? I am your sister! It is my duty to worry about you!"

"You should worry about your son, not me," Fred said, immediately regretting it. Ginny was sure to pick up on the hidden meaning. He berated himself for not knowing better.

"So this is about Sebastian, then?" Ginny asked.

"No," Fred said too quickly, but Ginny knew what he really meant.

She placed a hand on his knee. "He will be fine at Hogwarts. You know that."

Fred sighed. That was not the problem. He berated himself for trying to hide something from her, but he knew it was no use. She would find out anyway. "It's not that. It's..." He sighed again. He didn't want to continue; he knew Ginny would look at him as pathetic and weak.

"Fred, please? I hate seeing you miserable. I want to help."

Fred stared at his hands. He really didn't want to tell Ginny what he was thinking. "Ignnveme," he rushed, hoping that she hadn't heard him.

"What?" Ginny said softly. "I didn't quite catch that."

Fred gave up and told her again, this time more slowly. "Seb is going to leave me."

Ginny was utterly confused by his statement, "What do you mean, Fred? Seb isn't going to leave you!"

"You don't understand, Gin, he is!" Fred could see the whole scenario playing out in his head. The moment Sebastian climbed onto the Hogwarts Express would be the last he would see of his favourite nephew. Sebastian would come home, and he wouldn't want to play exploding snap or pull apart his joke merchandise ever again. He would have better things to do, have adventures with his own with his friends.

"No, he is not! He is still the same person, Fred. He is just growing up." Ginny, too, was upset that Sebastian was leaving for Hogwarts, but she had long since come to terms with it. She knew it had to happen and that it was the best thing for him. As much as she wished it, she knew she could not protect Sebastian forever. Ginny remembered all too distinctly what it was like to have an overprotective mother. She had rebelled and had to live with the consequences as a result.

"He will have his own friends. He won't want to spend time with his uncle anymore."

"Fred! He loves you! Of course he will still want to spend time with you! You're like a dad to him. He seeks your approval for everything he does. Don't think for one second that going to Hogwarts is going to change that, okay?" Ginny now understood why Fred was acting the way he was. It was rather sweet, she, but she was worried that he had gotten himself too worked up over the whole situation. She knew his biggest fear was being alone and it had become clear that Fred had just begun to realise that Sebastian wouldn't be around anymore.

"Okay." Fred smiled, knowing that at least Ginny would never leave him. "By the way, I think I heard Sebastian getting up about five minutes ago. So we should really go and check to make sure he hasn't burnt down the kitchen or something." Finally he had turned the attention away from himself. Talking about feelings made him extremely uncomfortable. He was light hearted, and heavy conversations like these made him feel claustrophobic.

"Maybe you could take Seb to the Burrow today since it's his last day before he goes to Hogwarts," Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, alright. I'll just go Floo Mum to see what she's doing. I'll ask her if we can come for lunch." Fred was grateful for the suggestion. The Burrow sounded like a good idea.

"Morning, Uncle Fred!" Sebastian said, walking into the living room while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, little man," Fred said as he reached out to ruffle Sebastian's hair.

Fred had only moved centimetres away from him when Sebastian gave a scream of pain, and clutched his stomach. He collapsed onto the ground, out cold.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open as he gasped. He inhaled a mouthful of grass and dirt, immediately spluttering. He heard someone yelling in the distance and the faint sound of a broom flying closer. Then there was the distinct noise of someone touching down and discarding their broom. Sebastian struggled to his hands and knees before strong hands grabbed him under the arms and yanked him to his feet. He was spun around, finding that he was face-to-face with a man.

He had never seen the man before, but he had an air of familiarity around him. His eyes were full of worry and his strong jaw relaxed as he let out a relived sigh.

"Oh my god, never do that to me again!" he said as he pulled Sebastian into a tight hug.

Sebastian stiffened, not only because he had no idea who this was, but also because he had a searing pain in his chest. The man realised and immediately pulled back, studying his face.

"Tell me where it hurts," he said in a commanding but gentle voice.

Sebastian waved his hand towards his chest, not wanting to move too much in case it brought on those tears he was trying so hard to hold back. He would not have this man think he was a wimp.

The man yelled something and then there was a crack. Suddenly, there was a strange creature standing next to the man. It took Sebastian a moment to realise what the creature was- a house elf.

"Tell mother I've gone to St Mungo's and take the brooms back," the man said to the house elf before scooping Sebastian into his arms, making him wince in pain.

The house elf nodded before racing over to the brooms. Sebastian only then noticed that there was a second broom lying on the grass a good ten meters away.

"Oh, if Mother asks, tell her it was a flying accident."

The house elf nodded again.

"I'm sorry. This is going to hurt a lot, but it's the best way," he said, glancing at Seb before turning on the spot and Apparating.

Sebastian had never Apparated before but had been told it was like being squished through a tiny tube as all the air got sucked out of you. What he was experiencing now was far worse then anything he had felt before. His lungs were burning and he was attempting to take in sharp breaths, but nothing was coming in. His chest was being squeezed and squashed, making his ribs hurt more then he thought humanly possible. His head was pounding, and his eyes felt like they were going to fall out of his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, passing out.

Sebastian's slowly blinked his eyes open. Instead of another a face full of dirt, he was lying on his back facing a bright, white ceiling. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Uncle Fred sitting by the far wall with his head in his hands. He turned his head to the side and saw his mother sitting in a chair with her head against the wall and her eyes closed. Sebastian took in a deep breath, trying to free his hands from under the cold white sheets. Fred's head snapped up, and Sebastian was able to see his pale face and red eyes.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes but didn't move her head. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice her son stirring. Eventually, she slowly moved her eyes towards the bed her son was in. It was only then that she noticed he was staring right at her with fear and pain evident in his eyes.

Ginny gasped and sprung towards the bed, wrapping her arms around the small boy.

"Sebastian! I was so worried! The healers had almost no idea what was wrong with you!"

"Mum, my ribs hurt," Sebastian groaned, slightly out of breath.

"It's alright, darling. I will just get the nurse for you." Ginny rushed out of the room and promptly ran into a Healer.

"Sorry, Miss. I didn't see you there," said the healer. She had dirty blonde hair with a plump figure; she looked about in her fifties.

"Can you please check on my son? He said his ribs are hurting quite badly." Ginny was extremely worried about her son. She felt so helpless; there was nothing she could do for him.

"Alright, I will run some tests, but I must ask you and your brother to leave. There is a waiting room down the hall."

Ginny nodded in understanding, and the healer moved past her into the room. A tear ran down her face as she motioned for Fred to follow her out of the room. She smiled at Sebastian, telling him it would be okay, before wiping her cheek.

"I'm going to go and get us some lunch," Fred said. "I will be back in fifteen minutes," He had to leave; the hospital was depressing him. There was no colour and it was lifeless.

Ginny nodded in response. She didn't trust her voice. Fred walked away, and she turned to find the waiting room, spotting it a few doors down. She made her way there, hoping that no one else would be in the room. She really wanted to be alone.

Apparently, the world had something against her because, as she walked into the room, she instantly spotted Draco Malfoy sitting on one of the sofas. Her heart stopped and a cold sweat broke out along her forehead. _'Just relax. You don't need people to become suspicious,_' she told herself as she walked into the room.

"Weasley," Draco said. After everything that had happened, they still referred to each other by their last names. At least they had gotten past the worst of the insults.

Ginny nodded in response and sat in one of the over-stuffed chairs. She studied the room, trying to look anywhere but at Draco. She looked down at her hands and started fiddling, her face becoming warm for no reason. The silence was becoming increasingly awkward. "What are you here for?" Ginny said to break the silence.

"Flying accident," Draco said, too focused on the carpet to look up.

"Oh," said Ginny.

Silence again took ahold of the room. Ginny looked around, desperately trying to find something to occupy her. Much to her dismay, she found herself involuntarily studying Malfoy from under her lashes before she could realise what she was doing. Her eyes darted away, and she prayed that Fred would come back quickly. The air was so thick that it was crushing her.

Her eyes shot to Malfoy as she saw him get up from the sofa out of the corner of her eye. She watched him like a hawk as he paced the room, anxiously awaiting news about his 'flying accident'. Ginny mentally slapped herself. Why was she so preoccupied with Malfoy? She had enough to worry about, so why was she drawn to him?

Of course, Ginny would be lying if she said she had no idea.

The tense atmosphere grew with every step Malfoy took, each tick of the clock and every beat of her heart. Impatiently, she started tapping her foot and biting her lip. She was going to explode. There was only so much she could handle.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked, the silence surrounding them shattering, but the tense atmosphere grew. It pushed against Ginny's chest so hard that she was having difficulty breathing.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers at the sound of his name. Neither of them knew just how long they stood their, eyes interlocked. It was only when Malfoy heard the door open that he shifted his gaze away from her. A healer he recognised popped his head into the room, nodding to Draco. Without looking back, Malfoy almost ran from the room. Whether it was because he was eager to see the Healer or to escape her, Ginny did not know.

Ginny sat in her overstuffed chair slowly getting her breath back. Oh how she hated tense situations.

Not thirty seconds later, Fred made his way into the room with a bag full of food. "I saw the healer on my way here. She said that Sebastian is perfectly fine now and she will explain what happened in a moment," Fred said with a nervous smile.

Ginny jumped at his words and hurried from the room nearly as quickly as Draco had left the same room not moments before. Fred followed, almost dropping his pumpkin juice on the way.

Before the pair entered the room, they paused at the doorway. Sebastian was sitting up in the hospital bed, anxiously waiting for the Healer to tell him he was okay to go home.

"Miss Weasley, Mister Weasley," the Healer nodded in acknowledgement as the brother and sister entered the room. "Could I please speak to you outside?"

The pair exited the room, along with the Healer, "What seems to be the problem?" Ginny asked, fearing the worst.

"It seems as if Sebastian had a brief mental lapse, rendering him unconscious and trapping him in a past memory." Fred and Ginny nodded in understanding before the Healer continued. "He must have relived a point in his past where he suffered an injury to the ribs, and in waking up, he felt the aftereffects of his 'past' injury."

Ginny frowned in confusion. "Healer, unless I am very much mistaken, Sebastian has suffered no fatal injury to his ribs."

"In that case, his past injury must have been magnified. It is also entirely plausible that when Sebastian fell unconscious, he either landed on his ribcage funny or he twisted himself the wrong way."

"But he is okay now, right? He won't have anymore lapses?" Fred asked, sounding like an extremely worried Molly Weasley.

"Yes, he is fine, and it is unlikely for this to happen to him again. If it does, bring him in, and we will monitor his brain activity to find out what it is that is causing the lapse. As for now, it is best you take him home before you send him off to Hogwarts tomorrow." The Healer smiled, knowing all too well what it was like sending your first child off to school.

"Thank you very much, Healer," Ginny returned her smile, thankful that Sebastian was okay.

Fred and Ginny reentered the room. "Time to go home, buddy," Fred said, ruffling his nephew's hair.

Eagerly, Sebastian hopped out of his hospital bed, happy to leave and even more excited to start school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please let us know what you think!


	4. Chapter Four

**Intertwined**

**Chapter Four**

Sebastian woke up, rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes when it struck him that today was he was finally going to Hogwarts! He jumped out of bed, grabbing the clothes he had laid out last night and changed into them. Boy, he was excited. He had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever.

He made his way to the kitchen expecting to make himself breakfast but he was pleasantly surprised to find the dinner table laden with all kind of breakfast foods. He smiled at Ginny in thanks, proceeding to shovel the glorious food down his mouth.

Ginny sat there, watching Sebastian gobble down food like there was no tomorrow. Her vision blurred and she fought to keep the tears back. She was finally sending her little boy off. Who would be there to make sure he ate his vegetables or brushed his teeth? What was she going to do with herself?

Sebastian pushed his plate away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He shifted his gaze towards his mother, opened his mouth to ask when they were going leave but no sound escaped. He stopped short at the sight of his mother's teary smile; it was not often that he saw his mother crying. It was awful.

"Don't worry Mum. I promise I will write to you every week," he said, trying to comfort her. At this, another tear escaped Ginny's eye and Sebastian wiped it away.

Ginny gave him another watery smile, "I'm sure you will."

She glanced at the clock. It was nearly time to take Sebastian to Kings Cross Station, "C'mon Seb, grab your uncle and we will head off," Sebastian nodded and ran down the hall to the spare bedroom where Fred had stayed the last few nights.

Kings Cross was filled with people rushing about and the trio found themselves constantly pushed around. Eventually they made it to the brick wall were they would enter platform nine and three quarters.

"Ready Seb?" Fred asked, placing a hand on his back.

"Let's do this," Sebastian said with a look of determination on his face as he promptly started jogging to the wall. Soon he was gone and Ginny and Fred quickly followed him.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked seeing the gob smacked look on Sebastian's face.

"Wow!" Sebastian said before he turned to face his mother with wide eyes.

"Why don't we get your trunk onto the train?" Fred asked. He was carrying Sebastian's trunk as it was a bit to heavy for the small boy to heave everywhere.

Sebastian nodded, stepping up to the train. Once on, he went into the closest compartment which, surprisingly, was empty. Fred followed him into the compartment heaving his trunk into the overhead storage area.

"The train will be leaving soon so we better say good bye," Fred and Sebastian both made their way back out to Ginny who was standing there with red eyes.

"Don't worry, Mum I will be fine," Sebastian said as he walked over to Ginny and gave her a big hug. He felt her body was shake from the force of holding in her sobs.

Ginny let go of Sebastian and he turned to give Fred a short hug, who then ruffled his strawberry blonde hair. He stepped back from his mother and uncle and gave them both a wobbly smile. The whistle on the trained sounded and Sebastian gave his mum a quick kiss on the cheek before running to get on the train. He scrambled to his compartment and pressed his face against the glass so he could wave to his mother and uncle. He stayed like that until the train rounded a corner and he could no longer see them.

Ginny watched the train leave with tears streaming down her checks as she waved goodbye to her son. The past eleven years had gone all too quickly for her liking.

A thought rammed into her brain with so much intensity that she shivered. Fred, noticing this put his arm around her shoulders in an effort to provide her with some comfort. She could just feel that Sebastian was going to find out her secret. She cursed herself for having denied it all these years. For all she knew, he could have already discovered it. This made her weep harder as she mentally smacked herself for believing her secret could stay hidden.

"Ready to go home, Gin?" Fred asked. Ginny did not trust herself to speak just nodding instead. Fred removed his arm from her shoulders and they made their way back through King's Cross Station to the nearest apparation point.

Sebastian sat in his compartment alone, watching the world zoom by. His heart was still beating erratically and he had a goofy smile plastered across this face. He could not believe it. This was it; he was on his way to Hogwarts.

A squeal of laughter pieced his thoughts. He listened to the lively sounds of the people on the train talk and giggle with their friends. He looked around his empty compartment, not minding that he was on his own. It gave him the chance to think and prepare himself for the coming school year.

Sebastian began to imagine Hogwarts, the place his mother, aunts and uncles talked about so much. He recalled the many stories of their time there, wondering if Hogwarts had changed since then. There were all kinds of stories about Hagrid and Professor Snape. The Slytherin Professor, who was often referred to as the 'Greasy Git', confused him but Uncle Harry always insisted that he was misunderstood. Next, Sebastian moved on to imagining the Gryffindor tower but soon found himself thinking about what Slytherin common room would be like.

Suddenly there was a small knock on the carriage door and a girl with long, braided, light brown hair walked in. Sebastian's smile turned into a frown as he watched her take the seat opposite him.

"Do you mind if I join you for a bit? My carriage got over run with 3rd year Ravenclaw's discussing politics," she said while her face contorted into disgust. "Oh, I'm Danielle Wood by the way, but everyone calls me Danni. My father is Oliver Wood, half blood and my mother is Daphne Greengrass, a pure blood," she added, sitting up straighter in pride. "I'm just like my father, I'm going to be in Gryffindor!"

Sebastian was a little shocked but a smirk quickly covered his surprise. "I'm Sebastian Weasley but everyone calls me Seb," He began. "My mother is Ginevra Weasley and I'm a pureblood."

Sebastian watched Danni's smile drop for a second in confusion. Nor to be deterred, he continued, "The Weasley's, for generations, have been in Gryffindor so I guess I'll be in Gryffindor too." Sebastian sighed, turning towards the window. There was a small part of him wishing that he would not be sorted into Gryffindor. He frowned, confused at where that thought had come from. Why would he not want to be in Gryffindor?

"Weasley… Weasley… Weasley…. WEASLEY! I know where I heard that name before! Ron Weasley! He was best friends with Harry Potter!" Danni exclaimed. "Is your mother known as Ginny?" She asked getting all excited.

Sebastian was shocked she even knew about his family. "Yeah. Everyone calls her Ginny," Sebastian said cautiously.

"Oh! She used to date Harry Potter! Everyone thought they would end up together because they were the perfect couple. I guess something after the war happened and they broke up. Apparently it was a pretty bad too."

Sebastian was shocked. He had never heard this before. He couldn't remember his mother and Harry ever talking that much. What happened back then? How does this girl know more about his family then he did?

"How do you know all of this?" Of course, he knew Harry was famous but how did this girl know all that information about his family?

"How do you not know? I get my parents to tell me about it whenever I can! I mean, how Fred almost died was so sad. I almost cried. And then there is part about the wolf guy and girl-that-changed-her-hair. It was so cute but so sad at the same time…" Danni trailed off, realizing she was rambling.

"Wolf guy?" a new voice said. Sebastian's head snapped to the compartment door, realizing he had not heard it open.

Sebastian struggled to not let out a groan at the sight of the older boy. Teddy Lupin, stood in the door way, arms crossed wearing his trademark ripped jeans and faded T-shirt.

Sebastian studied the boy, aware that his dislike showed on his face. Teddy's blond hair was spiked all over the place, the tips of his hair a deep blue. Being the son of Tonks, he inherited a small part of the Metamorphmagus gene, allowing the tips of his hair to change colour. Unlike Tonks, Teddy had no control over what colour his hair tips changed to. It could stay the same colour for weeks or change three times a day.

He scowled at the second year as leaned against the doorframe, glaring at Danni, his broad form no doubt intimidating her. It was well known that Teddy was stronger than most kids his age. This became prominent last year, when he was only eleven, and could take on a fourteen-year-old, beating him seemingly without effort. This put him in good stead, as he was considered one of the toughest kids in Hogwarts. Even the older kids respected him, including most Slytherins. He wasn't scared of anything, but plenty were scared of him. Mess with him and you would end up in the Hospital Wing for a week.

"I don't like my father being talked about like that," He said, giving Danni a dirty look. Hate blazed in his eyes while the small girl shuffled in her seat nervously.

"What are doing here?" Sebastian asked, upper lip curling in disgust. Teddy was ruining his good mood.

"I was told to check up on ya. If anyone asks, tell 'em I did it," He grunted, walking away, but not before giving Danni one more threatening look.

He left Danni and Sebastian sitting in uncomfortable silence. Sebastian was aware of Danni's shock. Obviously she had not expected the legendary son of 'Wolf Guy' and Girl-That-Changed-Her-Hair to be so horrible. After all, wasn't he living with the savior of the world, Harry Potter?

Sebastian sat in his seat, seething with anger. The previous display just strengthen his dislike for the second year. It angered him to know that everyone thought he was so cool! In his opinion, the guy was an idiot with a head the size of a hot air balloon. There was no doubt he was going to get him back for this. He certainly had hundreds of devilish ideas running through his head. If he could take the horrible boy's ego down a couple of notches and teach him a lesson, it would be perfect. Of course, a prank like that would take a lot of thought and careful planning.

All of a sudden, Sebastian realized Danni was staring at him. Her head was cocked to the left and her face showed utter confusion. Obviously, she was deep in thought, but that did not change the fact her stare was becoming increasingly awkward.

Sebastian coughed, hoping she would realise he had caught her staring at him.

Danni shock her head, snapping herself out of her momentary trance. "Sorry, but haven't I seen you before?" she questioned.

Sebastian rattled his brain trying to remember having ever seen the girl in front of him before. After a moment, he came up with nothing. "No, I don't think so."

Danni's face relaxed "Oh, okay. Although, I could have sworn I saw you at the Ministry's Spring Gala…"

"No, we went to Paris that weekend. I remember because Mum had been saving for ages." He replied, memories of that wonderful weekend coming back to him.

"Oh, alright. Never mind then," Danni said, still slightly baffled.

Danni looked down at her watch giving a small gasp, jumping out of her seat. She raced out the compartment, only to return a second later.

"We should change into our robes. We will be at Hogwarts soon!" again, she disappeared, leaving Sebastian, once again, alone in the compartment.

The train screeched to a stop and Sebastian jumped off the train onto the dimly lit platform, pulling his slightly too big robe back over his shoulder.

"FIRST YEARS!" a booming voice called from the distance.

Sebastian raced over to where he heard the voice coming from. Soon he was almost face to face with a giant man who he assumed to be Hagrid. Ginny had told him a bit about Hagrid but nothing could have prepared him for actually standing next to the man.

"Hagrid?" Sebastian asked in total awe.

Hagrid chuckled at the small boy. "You must be Sebastian, I have heard quite a lot about you." He shined his light at Sebastian making instantly recoil from the bright lantern Hagrid was holding.

Hagrid laughed again. "Yeh look jus' like yeh Uncle Ron when yeh do tha'. Now run along, join the other firsties at the boats," Hagrid said giving Sebastian a pat on the shoulder, nearly breaking it. Sebastian tried his hardest not to show any pain but he couldn't help the small grunt that left his lips.

"Sorry there, still don't know my own strength sometimes," Hagrid said, giving the boy a small smile before turning around and bellowing for first years again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry about the late update! We both had camp last week so we didn't get to put the new chapter up on Monday as usual. Hopefully we will get the next chapter up by tomorrow though to make up for it! :) Please review and let us know what you think!


	5. Chapter Five

**Intertwined**

**Chapter Five**

Seb was in awe! He was actually walking through Hogwarts! The one place he had been dreaming about for his whole life. Danni reached over and shut Seb's jaw. It had been hanging open since they entered the castle. He gave her a shy smile as a thank you before nearly running into the person in front of him. The first years had stopped at the top of the staircase they were standing on. There was a lady standing in front of them. She looked quite old but Seb could feel power radiating from her.

"First years," she said addressing them all, "through these doors is the great hall," she motioned to the doors behind her. "You will walk to the front where the sorting hat will sort you into one of the four houses."

She continued talking about the houses and what is about to happen but Seb had blanked out and wasn't listening anymore. He was at the back of the group and could see all the other student listening. Many of them were very pale; others had big stupid grins on their faces. A girl in front of him was fiddling with her tie. Her eyes were as big as dinner plates and she seemed very nervous. Seb had to hold back from laughing at her.

The lady at the front finally stopped talking and gave a long hard stare at a few boys at the front of the group who were trying very hard not to laugh at something. One of them snorted and they couldn't contain themselves, they all burst out laughing.

Once the laughing died down the lady turned around and paused before opening the doors and leading them all into the great hall.

There were many 'ohhhs' and 'ahhhs' from the first years when they first walled in but they immediately stopped when they saw all the people staring at them. There were 4 long tables all full with people that were staring at them.

Seb started feeling very uncomfortable at the back of the group, he wished he could be in the middle, hidden from all those eager eyes. He put his hand on the back of his neck but pulled it away when he heard someone laugh. He wasn't even sure what they were laughing at but he got the feeling it was him.

The group stopped at the front of the room and the lady that lead them in walked up the couple of steps at the front of the room where a long table sat. There were lots of adults sitting at the table, which he assumed were the teachers. There was a large seat in the middle of the table, which was empty. Seb guessed that it was the lady's chair.

She pulled out a scroll and read the first name from the list, Wanda Brown. A short girl with long curly black hair walked up the stairs and sat on the little stool. The lady picked up a really old looking hat and placed it on her head. Suddenly it came to life. The folds in the old hat became eyes and a mouth. It started mumbling to itself.

"Hmmmm, clever one you are, loyal, a bit of bravery but not much," the girl's breathing had speed up and she was getting very jumpy.

"RAVENCLAW," the hat screamed and one of the tables jumped up and started clapping and cheering like mad. The girl had a small smile creep over her face as she ran to the table.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"RAVENCLAW"

"SLYTHERIN"

The hat was slowly going through the list of students. Because Seb's last name started with a 'W' he knew he would be near the end so he started to stop concentrating on the people going up. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table. He tried to imagine himself sitting there with them. He saw the first years that had already been sorted into Gryffindor and was imagining him friends with them. There was more house unity then there was when his mother was at school but people still usually stuck with their friends from their own houses. He could see Teddy staring at him. He didn't smile when we spotted him, there was no happy gleam in his eyes, he was just staring. Seb shivered and turned to face the front again. He could still feel Teddy's gaze on him and suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

He could vaguely hear names still being called out and the hat screaming a house.

"Matilda... Jack... HUFFLEPUFF... Nick Johnson... Jones..."

Danni elbowed his in the side,

"What?" he grunted but she just responded by elbowing him again.

This time he looked up at her. Her face had no colour apart from her flushed cheeks. Her breathing was getting faster and faster, her eyes were wide and darting all over the place. She leaned closer and whispered to him.

"I think I have finally gone mad,"

Seb just stared at her. What a random thing to say. She saw his confused face and motioned towards the front where the sorting hat was.

Seb slowly turned his head towards the front of the room, wondering about his friend's sanity.

He saw what she was talking about. He wanted to scream but he couldn't find his voice. He wanted to run but couldn't find his legs. He wanted to do anything but his brain decided to switch off. '_No, no, no, that's not right_,' he told himself. His breathing quickened but he couldn't get enough air in the feed his brain. His legs gave way and he found himself sitting on the ground. Students must if thought he had just fallen over because they started laughing. He could feel his body start to get really warm and he still couldn't breath.

"Sebastian?" Danni's worried voice pulled him out of his shock slightly.

"SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled.

Seb could see a very smug looking boy walking casually over to the Slytherin table and sit down like he had belonged there all his life.

Seb slowly got to his feet not taking his eyes off the boy. There weren't many kids with last names starting with the second half of the alphabet because just a few minutes after the boy was called up it was Seb's turn.

"Sebastian Weasley."

Sebastian started to shake slightly, he took his eyes off of the Slytherin table and Danni gave him a helping push to get going. The few people left stepped to the side to let him pass. He walked up to the stool, turned around and sat down. He heard some whispers coming from the Slytherin table but it didn't seem the other houses were really paiying to much attention. The lady gave him a knowing smile and placed the hat on him head.

"Hmmm, another one," the hat said

"WHAT THE HECK!" the room instantly fell quiet. It was the boy at the Slytherin table.

He got up off his seat and stalked over to Seb. Seb was still sitting on the stool with the hat on. He came up and stood right in front of Seb, any closer and he would of been standing on Seb's feet. He looked angry and confused.

"FOR MERLINS SAKE! WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU?" he yelled bringing his face closer and closer to Seb's.

Seb started leaning away from him and ended up falling off the stool backwards. The hat fell off in the process.

"Oomph" the hat grumbled before the lady picked it back up and placed it on the teacher's table.

"I… I… I'm" Sebastian stuttered not knowing what to say. The boy was standing over the top of him, his feet on either side of Seb's knees and was bent over scowling at him. Seb started to shake slightly in fear of this boy.

Seb slowly pushed away from the boy and stood up, growing courage. He was not going to let the boy push him around! He was Sebastian Weasley for goodness sake! No body pushed him around! He could feel the Weasley anger building up inside of him.

Both boys were the same height and they started staring each other down, but Seb really wasn't as confident on the inside as he looked on the outside. The other boy seemed to sense this and a small smirk crept over his face.

"That is quiet enough" the lady said pulling the other boy back and pushing him back towards the Slytherin table. "Time to get you sorted Mr Weasley" she said.

Seb blushed when he realized that the whole school was watching him and the other boy and he quickly sat back up on the stool. He saw the boy take a deep breathe and his face became blank with a slight sneer before he turned back to the student and made his way back over to his new friends.

He sat down and Seb suddenly went blind. He realized this was because the sorting hat was now covering his eyes.

'_Interesting. Very interesting. Yes, very brave but a strong sense of self-preservation. Ah, and I see you have a very prominent cunning streak. Well it better be,'_

"SLYTHERIN," The hat roared. Inwardly Seb cringed. His Uncle Ron would not be very happy about this and made a mental note to stay away from him for as long as possible.

The Slytherin table clapped loudly and Seb saw the boy pull the two people sitting next to him closer. It was obvious he didn't want anything to do with him, yet.

Set took a seat at the end of the table next to a boy with sandy blonde hair and heaps of freckles. He scanned his eyes down the table and saw a boy that looked to be in his 3rd or 4th year staring at him from a little way down the table.

"What?" Seb said loudly him. Most of the Slytherin table went quiet, surprised at this first year's courage to speak up like that on his first day. He was tired and just wanted to find out what the hell was going on so he just decided to be blunt and get straight to the point with this guy.

"Just trying to figure out why the hell you are in Slytherin. You're a Weasley, right? Aren't you supposed to be with the Gryffindors?" The guy sneered.

Seb was about to respond when someone further down the table called out.

"Oi, be glad he isn't in Gryffindor. All the Weasley's in _however_ many generations have been in Gryffindor. THEY'RE GONNA BE PISSED WHEN THEY FIND OUT!"

They whole table burst out with laughter and cheers. Seb rested his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands, they were right, he was dead meat!

He felt someone watching him and turned his head to the side, the boy next to him gave him not a smirk, but a genuine friendly smile, maybe being in Slytherin wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

><p>Ginny was sitting in her mother's kitchen, when she pushed her half finished dinner to the side and pulled the quill and parchment closer so she could finish writing her letter to Sebastian. She was eager to find out about his first feast in the great hall and how he liked his new Gryffindor housemates.<p>

After putting Sebastian on the train, Ginny returned to their flat but felt soon left for her childhood home because her house seemed so empty without Sebastian running around and making a mess. Molly had been delighted to see Ginny and quickly cooked up a storm, and the two bonded as they made dinner together. Ron had also turned up, like most nights to get a feed. He was hopeless and was always coming over for food.

Ron and Ginny were both sitting at the table silently when there was a sound at the window. Ginny was excited to see a Hogwarts owl.

"Must be from Sebastian," She said happily as she opened the window.

The bird flew off without a treat and Ginny shrugged it off. It was probably a busy post day, being the first day back at school.

Ginny paused before opening it, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Whaaattt?" Ron asked, his face full of chicken.

"I… I don't think it's from Seb," She said indicating to the wax seal on the envelope. It was a Hogwarts stamp but the students never sealed their letters with wax.

Ginny opened the letter and began to read. Ron watched her face, first confusion then surprise and finally shock. If Ron were to pay attention he would have noticed the worry that was present but Ron being Ron wasn't very observant and didn't notice a thing.

"What's it say, Gin?" Ron asked with a mouthful of bacon.

"It's from McGonagall," Ginny said. She didn't want to tell Ron the whole contents of the letter; she knew how he would react to it. Unfortunately for her Molly had just stepped back into the kitchen.

"From Minerva? Whatever does it say?" Ginny not wanting to tell Ron, passed the letter to Molly for her to read herself. After a minute she burst out, "Sebastian is a Slytherin?"

Ron reacted immediately and jumped up in rage, "WHAT?" he yelled spitting chicken and vegetables everywhere.

"Ron, calm down! Slytherin isn't that bad!" Ginny said desperately trying to calm her brother.

"Ginny! This is no time to be calm! You and I are going straight to McGonagall!" Ginny knew the only way to make sure Ron wasn't going to do anything stupid was to follow him. She had no hope of stopping him, she just hoped that McGonagall would be able to calm him down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter Six

**Intertwined**

**Chapter Six**

"I don't know who you think you are, but whatever trick you're pulling is not funny Weasley," Quinton Malfoy spat at Sebastian. The pair were at the back of the group of first year being shown the way to the Slytherin common room. Sebastian had given up trying to remember the way 3 turns ago, and instead turned his attention to taking in the whole atmosphere of Hogwarts. That was, until a certain Malfoy interrupted.

"What are you playing at? I haven't done anything!" Sebastian defended himself, throwing his arms in the air to emphasize his point.

"Then how else do you explain looking like me? That is, apart from your god awful strawberry blonde hair," Quinton sniggered.

"Didn't you think that maybe, it is you who looks like me?" Sebastian threw back, smirking when Quinton seemed to be caught off guard.

"Impossible. A Malfoy, look like a Weasley? I would rather die," Quinton said, but there was a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that maybe he was slightly wrong. He pushed it aside. Malfoy's were never wrong.

Moments later the password was ushered and the group of first years filed through the wall and into the Slytherin dungeon. There was so much to look at, that Sebastian didn't even bother listening to the prefect. Instead he scanned the room, taking in every bit of its detail. Before he knew it the group of first years slowly disbanded until there was only Quinton, 3 other girls and himself.

Whether it was to impress the girls, or because he was eager to prove his worth, Sebastian would never know. He felt himself pushed up against the wall with the tip of Quinton's wand pressed against his neck. But Sebastian was not going to be defeated this easily, he drew his wand and forced it into Quinton's ribs. It seemed that was a bad idea, as Sebastian felt himself double over with pain, dropping his wand. From the corner of his eye he could see Quinton doing the same thing.

"Get yourself in the ribs too, idiot?" Quinton grunted.

"No, you did something to me!" Sebastian crawled over to Quinton and started tackling him. Quinton, knowing Sebastian hurt himself in the ribs, punched him there. Quinton immediately recoiled as he felt the blow himself, but he knew he wouldn't have been so stupid as to punch himself. What the hell was going on?

"BREAK IT UP!" Severus Snape roared. Both boys immediately forgot about the pain they were in as it was over come by fear.

"BOTH OF YOU FOLLOW ME," the boys showed no sign of moving, frozen by fear. "NOW," Snape bellowed, snapping the boys out of there stupor. They followed Snape silently to his office with their heads bowed. Both were dreading the punishment they knew the would receive.

As they entered Snape's office he motioned for the boys to sit in the two chair facing the desk as he walked around to sit behind it.

"I do not know what you boys were thinking. Engaging in a brawl like that. First of all you are wizards, and lowering yourself to fight like common Muggles is absolutely disgusting." Snape spat. "Secondly, Slytherin is supposed to be united we do not fight, nor do we show weakness in front of the rest of the school. You boys have already broken that with you little show at dinner tonight."

There was a knock at the door and Sebastian let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. The air in the room was so thick, he was finding it hard to breathe. What if he was expelled? His mum would be so disappointed and Uncle Fred would probably try to cheer him up saying that he won the award for spending the shortest amount of time at Hogwarts.

"Enter," said Snape, who was obviously extremely angered at this interruption

"Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but here are the boys wands. I'm not sure whose wand is who's, they are both exactly the same," the boy placed the identical wands on the Snape's desk and immediately left the room.

"You both have the same wand?" Snape asked, picking up the wands and inspecting them thoroughly. "Interesting."

"Now, as I said, Slytherin's pride themselves on being the united group that we are, and we simply can not have snotty, egotistical first years ruining that, do you understand me?" Both boys nodded vigorously. "Now, both of you stay put while I go talk to the headmistress about what we are to do with you appalling boys." With a swish of his black cloaked, Snape exited the office, leaving both boys sitting in there seats like stuffed mullets.

* * *

><p>"Ron," Ginny yelled running after Ron who was sprinting to the headmistress's office. "RON!" Ginny took the stairs two at a time, furiously attempted to catch up to Ron.<p>

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLY!" This time Ginny had more luck. Ron stopped and Ginny was able to catch up to him.

"What, Ginny? Your son has just been put into Slytherin. This must be fixed immediately, those snakes will eat him alive!" Ron turned and continued stalking down the corridor to McGonagall's office. Ginny groaned and followed after him.

They burst through the door to see a very surprised McGonagall. "Mr Weasley and Miss Weasley, what is it that sends you both rudely bursting into my office?"

"Sorry-," Ginny tried

"What is Sebastian doing in Slytherin?" Ron roared. If the whole situation weren't so serious, Ginny might have laughed. Ron looked so comical, purpled faced and yelling at McGonagall.

"Ronald Weasley, do not speak to me like that! Sit down and lets discuss this like the mature adult you are _supposed_ to be," McGonagall gave Ron the biggest glare that Ron could do nothing else other than follow her instructions.

"Good. Now, Miss Weasley, please conjure yourself a chair so then we can precede with this discussion." Ginny did exactly as she was asked, feeling as though she was right back in Hogwarts again being told off by McGonagall.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Sebastian was put into Slytherin!" Ron tried hard not to yell, but damn it all he found it hard. No nephew of his was going to be in Slytherin.

"And?" McGonagall looked pointedly at Ron. Ginny watched the encounter between the two and almost laughed as Ron seemed to squirm in his seat under McGonagall's gaze.

"Well, he's in Slytherin!" Ron defended his accusation.

"Mr Weasley, I still fail to see your point." Ron spluttered. How could McGonagall not understand.

"Professor. Sebastian is a Weasley, and all Weasley's are Gryffindors," Ron exclaimed, how could McGonagall not see where he was coming from.

"Well it seems to me that the sorting hat does not think so," McGonagall said with a twinkle in her eye. If Ginny was not mistaken it would seem as if McGonagall was enjoying this very much.

Ron was livid. "The sorting hat lies!"

"Ronald Weasley. Calm down this instant! There is absolutely nothing I can do. The sorting hat has never once been wrong. Besides, have you asked Sebastian how he feels about this?" McGonagall was now getting angry. She knew it was this kind of prejudice that started wars in the first place.

"He hates it."

"Mr Weasley, I suggest you go home and take your prejudice with you. Sebastian is perfectly fine in the house he is in." Ron resigned himself to the fact this argument was a lost cause. He promptly left the office to return to his wife and kids, praying that they too would not fall to the same fate as his nephew.

Not a moment after Ron Weasley left McGonagall's office, Severus Snape entered it.

"That bloody Weasley!" Snape said to himself as he walked across McGonagall's office.

"Severus, what seems to be the problem. As you can see, I am a little busy here," said McGonagall, inclining her head towards Ginny.

"My apologies but it seems a young Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy were in the Slytherin common room fighting like dogs." Snape sneered.

Ginny stiffened, '_no, please no. Not yet, give me some time.'_

"Thank you Severus. If it is not too much trouble leave them in your office. I think it is best if I talk to their parents first.

_'She knows,' _Ginny thought, but that was not all. By the sound of things, McGonagall was making her way to the floo to fire-call Malfoy.

"Miss Weasley," Snape nodded, apologising for interrupting and promptly leaving McGonagall's office.

A short time later McGonagall pulled her head out of the floo saying, "Mr Malfoy should be here in a few moments, we will commence our chat then."

Ginny sat in her conjured chair, wringing her hands and biting her lip. Her heart was beating erratically and her palms were becoming clammy. The weight of her burdens had never felt heavier, and never had she regretted her actions so much.

The fire turned green and Ginny's breath caught as Draco Malfoy stepped through the flame.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, please take a seat," McGonagall pointed to the chair not long ago vacated by Ron. Ginny stared at a point behind McGonagall's head as she felt the weight of Malfoy's stare. She refused to make eye contact, she knew it would be too much for her if she did.

"Professor, what seems to be the problem?" Draco Malfoy swallowed, not liking the situation at present. Here he was, in McGonagall's office, sitting beside a girl who he thought he would never see again.

"It seems your son and Miss Weasley's son here have engaged in a rather inappropriate and unacceptable fight." McGonagall folded her hands and sat them on top of her desk. "Now I do not pretend to know everything, but what I do know is there seems to be an underlying issue between the two of you. And, I think the two of you need to discuss this. I will be just through the door if you need me." McGonagall got up from her desk, turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

'_Shit. Bloody McGonagall.' _Ginny thought. She should have known McGonagall was going to do something stupid like this.

Ginny took a deep breath, '_okay, lets get this over with. Use some of that Gryffindor courage.'_

"Malfoy," Ginny said by way of acknowledging him

"Weasley," Malfoy replied.

"Well, uh, I don't know what McGonagall is playing at-" Ginny started, wanting to get the conversation over with.

"Weasley you know damn well why she's doing this. My son is in trouble because of you!"

"Your son? They are both your sons, dammit!"

"Only biologically. You may be their biological mother, but I'm dammed if you think you are Quinton's real mother."

"What, so you've got yourself a new fuck buddy who calls herself Quinton's mother?"

"No, that's not at all what I am saying and you know it. You left, you wanted nothing to do with Quinton."

"Oh so now it's my fault? You didn't care! You only took Quinton because I forced you too!"

"Exactly. Forced. You didn't want him. I would hate to think what it would be like for Quinton now if I hadn't taken him,"

"For fuck's sake Malfoy, there is no way I would neglect my child like that!"

"Well you did,"

"He had you to look after him!" Ginny raged, she was a damn good mother and she knew it. Malfoy could not come in here telling her that she wasn't there for her child. "Dammit Malfoy, I am a good mother!" Ginny could feel herself cracking. The stress from the last few days was getting to her, every scenario of this conversation had played out in her mind but nothing could prepare her for what it was really going to be like.

"I am a good mother." Ginny said more to herself than Malfoy.

Draco could see the inner turmoil Weasley was going through. He feared he had pushed her too far as he watched a silent tear slide slowly down her face. She sniffed and wiped the tear away before picking herself up, out of the chair and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So although it has been over a year since we last updated, that was chapter six. Drop us a review to let us know what you are thinking and remember we are always open to suggestions and constructive criticism! :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Intertwined**

**Chapter Seven**

Minerva McGonagall stood behind the door listening to the pair interact. Before long, she was able to connect the dots and realise her suspicions were right. As the conversation wore on Minerva was pulled into her memories of the past.

_"Mamma?" Minerva asked, gesturing to the man who had just walked into their small house._

_"Robert, what are you doing here?" Isobel asked, drawing Minerva closer to her side. With the return of her former husband, Robert she feared the worst. _

_"I have come to collect my daughter." Robert held out his hand for Minerva to take._

_"No, I will allow no such thing!" Isobel pushed her 9 year old daughter behind her. _

_"You will and you must. Strange things are already starting to happen to her and you know you can not take care of her as well as I can." _

_"No!" Isobel backed herself and Minerva away from Robert until they reached the wall. "No! You have already taken my two sons away from me, I will not allow you to take Minerva!"_

_"You must. There is nothing you can do to support her, she needs to be raised in the magical community!"_

_"NO!" Isobel yelled, angering Robert further._

_"Isobel, you leave me no choice," Robert whipped out his wand momentarily binding Isobel before grabbing Minerva and forcing her out the door. _

_Robert released the body bind, before apparating away with Minerva. That was the last time Minerva saw her mother, sobbing hysterically for her on the floor. _

Minerva pulled herself away from the memory, her parents marriage was awful and not just for her. As she listened to Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley argue in the next room, she vowed to do whatever she could to fix there relationship. She would hate to think what it would be like for there two children if she did not do anything about it soon.

All of a sudden Minerva could hear no more talking from the next room and decided it was time for her to investigate.

"Mr. Malfoy, where is Miss Weasley?" Draco swallowed, he could hear the accusing tone in McGonagall's voice.

"I didn't do anything if that's what your asking. She just left," Minerva knew Draco was telling the truth, the sincerity in his voice betrayed as much.

"Well do you know why?" Minerva asked, although already knowing the answer.

"Excuse me, Professor but I believe you are asking about my private life,"

"Sorry, Mr. Malfoy, I don't mean to pry, I just have your son's best wishes at heart."

"And you think I don't? Professor, believe me, it is all under control." Minerva, of course didn't believe him but there was nothing else she could do at this point.

"Alright then, I will call both Quinton and Sebastian up here. I think you might have some explaining to do," Minerva left an extremely stunned Draco Malfoy in her office as she went to find the two trouble makers.

* * *

><p>"When do you think he is going to come back?" Sebastian asked his look alike, "I am Sebastian, by the way." Sebastian held out his hand for the Malfoy kid to shake. He was trapped in Snape's office with this boy, he may as well make the most of it.<p>

Quinton stared that the Weasels hand. It couldn't hurt if he shook it right? Besides, he could pretend to be friends with him and perhaps he will find out the boys secret. Quinton shook Sebastian's hand before replying, "I'm Quinton. And to answer your question, your guess is as good as mine."

The boys once again fell into awkward silence. Sebastian even wished Snape would come back just so he could escape Quinton's piecing stare.

"Why do you think our wands are the same?" Quinton asked, breaking the silence. He could see that Sebastian was uncomfortable and decided to give him at least a little mercy.

"I don't know, we look alike so maybe that's why?" Sebastian was just as curious about the whole ordeal as Quinton

"Maybe so, but then why do we look the same?" Quinton was wondering what Sebastian was thinking. By now Quinton realised that Sebastian knew just about as much as he did about there situation.

"You forgot our hair is different," Sebastian smirked, letting out a small laugh.

"You're hair is ugly," Quinton said back, with a small smile.

"You're face is ugly!" Sebastian countered, no longer laughing. He didn't like being insulted, at all.

"Ah... But, you forget," Quinton said smirking at Sebastian's confusion.

"Forget what?" Sebastian asked, clearly puzzled at Quinton's statement.

"Our faces are the same!" Quinton roared with laughter. It took a moment for Quinton's words to sink in, but once they had, Sebastian too was roaring with laughter.

The door to the office opened, but neither of the boys realised, they were laughing too hard. It was only when McGonagall cleared he throat that both boys stopped laughing immediately, embarrassed to be caught laughing like that in front of the headmistress.

"Now, if you boys are quite finished I would like you to follow me up to my office." The boys did not know that McGonagall was actually quite please to walk in seeing the them getting along. She feared she would find them fighting each other, but instead got a rather pleasant surprise.

Before long the three had reached McGonagall's office. When they entered, Quinton was quite surprised to see his father. After the initial shock, he was ashamed. He hoped his father would not have to hear about the incident, but he obviously had. Quinton looked around the office for Sebastian's father but found no one else. Quinton thought it to be incredibly unfair that they would bring in only his father.

There were two seats in front of McGonagall's desk that were immediately taken up by Quinton and Sebastian. Seeing Mr. Malfoy no longer had a chair, McGonagall conjured him one that she sat on the left side of her desk. Draco Malfoy promptly sat in the chair intended for him.

"Now, boys, Professor Snape has informed me that you behaved in a rather inappropriate way in the Slytherin common room. Is he correct?" McGonagall stared at the boys, her disappointment clear.

"Yes, ma'am," both boys replied in sync.

"What do you boys have to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry, ma'am," said Sebastian

"It won't happen again," added Quinton.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. The consequence of you actions will be that you both receive a weeks worth of detention with Professor Snape. Now, I will leave you both with Mr. Malfoy here, as I believe he can answer your questions as to why you both look alike." McGonagall once again left, going into her quarters adjoining her office.

"Dad?" Quinton asked as soon as McGonagall had left.

"Bloody Weasley," Draco muttered under his breath as his two boys turned their attention to him. _I can't believe I have to tell them both myself._

"Well, Quinton you remember how you have never met your mother?" Draco asked, seeing Quinton nod, he went to continue.

"You have never met your mother, Quinton? We are the same! I have never known my father." Draco was about to tell Sebastian off for interrupting him but he saw the pain of not knowing his father written across his face, and he couldn't do it. After all, Sebastian was as much his son as Quinton was.

"Continue, Dad," Quinton said glaring at Sebastian for interrupting.

Draco thought for a moment, he couldn't tell Quinton that his mother didn't want him. Nor could he do the opposite and tell Sebastian that he wasn't allowed to see him.

"Your mother and I ran into a bit of trouble when you were born. You see the both of you are twins," Both boys gasped, stunned at this new information. "When you were born, it turned out that you mother and I could not take care of you together, so we decided to each take one of you."

Sebastian seemed to recover from the shock faster than his twin, "If you're my father than how come you never visited? My mother always said you were living in Australia and you were very busy with work that you couldn't leave!" Draco's heart plummeted at the sight of Sebastian who was so angry and upset he never knew his father.

"Yeah! You always said the same thing about mother! Who is my mother, by the way?" The question was directed at Sebastian, as Quinton didn't really know what to think of his father right now.

"Ginny Weasley," Sebastian replied, saying nothing else. He couldn't believe his mother had lied to him, and all this time his father was living in England with his brother!

"Quinton and Sebastian, I am sorry things turned out they way they did but I promise from now on, things are going to be better." Draco told the boys. It was killing him seeing his sons resent him so much. He never wanted this for either of them. He knew what it was like to feel neglected as a child, he never wished it upon anyone.

"Does that mean you will come around to my house in the holidays and take me flying?" Sebastian asked. All he wanted to do was go flying with his Dad. His mother took him flying but it was never the same. He wanted a Dad like Uncle Fred.

"I don't know, Sebastian, that all depends on your mother." Draco replied, knowing it was unlikely to ever happen.

"Dad, why is it just you here and not mother? Shouldn't she be here too?" Quinton asked, eager to meet the mother he had never known.

"She was here earlier, but has fallen unwell so she went home," Draco lied, truth was he had no idea where Ginny went.

"Oh," was all Quinton said, clearly disappointed.

The room fell into silence, each to their own thoughts. The day had been long, and emotionally tiring for all of them.

Fortunately or Unfortunately, depending on who was looking at the situation, McGonagall choose that moment to enter.

"Alright boys, it's almost curfew so I suggest you high tail it out of here before anyone catches you," Both boys silently left, heavy hearted. The world as they knew it had just tipped on it's axis and they had to readjust all over again.

Draco watched the boys walk out feeling miserable. He doubted Quinton would ever trust him again nor would he ever see his other son.

McGonagall watched over an extremely vulnerable Draco Malfoy. It was the first and last time she would ever see him like this. "Mr. Malfoy, what seems to have you so down?" McGonagall took a chance by asking him such a personal question, considering last time he had shut her down.

Draco was about to yell at McGonagall for invading his personal life once again but he stopped himself. "It is of no concern to you," Draco replied instead, getting up to leave. As he was about to exit McGonagall's office he stopped. Why, he did, he did not know but what he heard sent shivers down his spine.

"I have seen many families torn apart, Mr Malfoy, mine included. The war left many families in tatters but it also saw many people come together. Those people were brought together for a reason, Draco, think about that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As a treat to thank you all for reading, we managed to finished the next chapter extra early, just for you guys! :)

Also, we were wondering if any of you would be willing to beta read for us? Or perhaps you know of someone who is? Please let us know ASAP either by review or PM.

Once again, don't be afraid to send us a review with your thoughts!


End file.
